Communications between a receiver and a transmitter can occur over many types of media. The more bandwidth a particular medium has, the greater the amount of information that can be sent for a fixed amount of time. In the field of telecommunications, the term “narrowband” refers to telecommunications that carry voice information in a narrow band of frequencies. For example, telephone network systems include an infrastructure that includes millions of miles of copper wires and are generally considered to be a narrowband medium. The term “broadband,” on the other hand, refers to telecommunications that use a wider band of frequencies to transmit information than narrowband. A wider band of frequencies allows information to be multiplexed and sent on many different frequencies or channels concurrently within the band. Thus, broadband allows more information to be transmitted in a given amount of time.